


내 아버지의 이름으로

by Mooncat10



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncat10/pseuds/Mooncat10
Summary: 최종 전투 전야. 바를 -> 에일로이 언급 있습니다Aloy visits Varl before the final battle, and asks a favor. Written in Korean





	내 아버지의 이름으로

사막의 밤은 차갑고 고요했다. 신성한 땅에서는, 밤의 고요라는 단어가 성립할 일이 없었다. 다른 이들과 함께 자는 공동 숙소에서는 누군가의 코고는 소리나 불침번을 서는 이들이 움직이는 소리에 잠을 깨기가 십상이었고, 밖에서 야영할 때에도 침낭 안에 누워 있으면 쥐나 너구리 같은 들짐승들이 사부작거리며 나뭇잎을 밟는 소리, 부엉이 울음소리 따위가 쉴새 없이 들려왔다. 모닥불의 온기에 의지해 체온을 유지하려 한껏 웅크린 채로 잠이 들었다가도 자잘한 소음에 두어번씩 깨는 일은 다반사였다.

처음 바를을 놀라게 한 것은 사막의 열기였다. 신성한 땅을 떠나 걸은지 한나절만에 피부에 와닿는 공기가 점차 따듯해졌고, 하루탑 너머로 펼쳐진 어마어마한 바위사막의 풍경은 그야말로 숨이 막힐 듯 웅장했다. 이야기로만 듣던 메리디언의 첨탑이 아지랑이 핀 지평선 너머로 아른거렸고, 절벽 마디마다 생전 처음 보는 기계들이 둥지를 틀고 있었다. 용사들은 하나둘 투덜거리며 망토를 벗어던졌다. 카르자 놈들의 성격이 포악한 건 당연하지, 이렇게 포악한 신이 하늘에서 불지옥을 선사하는데 어떻게 친절할 수 있겠어? 누군가가 던진 농담에 다들 킬킬거리다가, 이내 비오듯 쏟아지는 땀에 농담마저 잦아들었다.

그렇게 뜨거운 날씨를 겪어본 건 처음이었기에, 밤이 오자마자 차갑게 식어내린 공기는 더욱 기묘했다. 한낮의 작열하던 태양이 사라지기 무섭게 찾아든 한기에 다들 황급히 배낭에 욱여넣었던 털망토를 끄집어냈다. 카르자의 태양은 참으로 변덕스럽군. 바를은 만물의 어머니께 새삼 감사했다. 적어도 그녀는 자신의 영역에서 이런 변덕을 부리진 않았으니.

어쨌든 그들은 메리디언에 도착했다. 나이든 용사들조차 이야기로만 들어왔던 타락한 자들의 수도. 소나는 공기조차 불결한 쇠냄새로 가득 차 있다며 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만, 바를은 좀 다른 느낌을 받았다. 에일로이의 머리칼에 배어있던 낯선 향이 여기서 온 거였구나, 하는 묘한 반가움이 우선 떠올랐다. 에일로이는 몇주, 혹은 몇달에 한번 기계를 타고 돌아와 눈을 빛내며 그녀가 본 것들을 설명해주곤 했다. 잠깐 눈 깜박할 사이에 샤드 뭉터기를 뜯겨도 모를 거라던 그녀의 말은 과장이 아니었다. 생전 처음 보는차림의 다양한 사람들이 낯선 억양으로 온갖 이야기를 주고 받았다. 드문드문 노라 복장을 한 이들도 있었지만 아는 얼굴은 당연히 아니었다. 추방자들 중에는 아예 신성한 땅을 떠나 사는 이들도 많다고 했던가.

바를은 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 그가 살아온 세계는 너무 좁았다. 그는 에일로이를 만난 후로 조금씩 변하고 있었다. 노라의 규율, 부족이 추구하는 가치, 그가 어릴 때부터 귀에 박히도록 들어온 그들의 기원. 에일로이는 그 모든 것이 그저 하나의 가능성일 뿐 절대적인 게 아니라고 했다. 만물의 어머니가 그녀를 통해 축복을 내렸다는 사실도 거부했고, 그녀 자신은 노라 뿐 아니라 모든 사람들을 위해 싸우겠다고 선언했다. 그 얼마나 용감한가. 그 얼마나 고결한가.

결국 그녀는 노라 용사들을 신성한 땅에서 끌어내기까지 했다. 물론 바를은 긴 여정을 오는 동안 많은 용사들이 불평하는 것을 들었다. 신성한 땅을 벗어나 타락한 땅에 발을 들이는 것만으로도 영혼이 더럽혀지는 느낌이라고. 오로지 금속 악마를 무찌르기 위한 대의를 따르기 위해 나섰을 뿐, 그들이 속한 곳은만물의 어머니가 허락한 신성한 땅이라고. 하지만 동시에 바를은 그 또래의 노라 젊은이들이 새로운 세상을 보며 충격받는 모습도 보았다. 단순히 낯선 세계에 대한 공포감이 아닌 호기심, 도전의식 같은 것이두 눈에서 피어나는 것을 보았고, 세계의 운명을 건 이 싸움이 어떻게 끝나든 간에, 노라에도 변화의 물결이 찾아오리라는 것은 자명했다. 이 모든 변화가 오로지 한 사람, 그들이 갓난아이 때 추방했다가 받아들인 한 용사로부터 시작됐다.

좁은 1인용 천막 안에 누워 이런저런 생각으로 잠들지 못하던 바를의 귀에 갑자기 목소리가 들려왔다.

"바를."

바를은 자신이 환청을 들었다고 생각했다. 계속 에일로이 생각을 하고 있어서 그녀의 목소리가 들린 듯한 착각을 했다고. 하지만 고개를 돌리자 천막 너머로 고개를 빼꼼 들이민 에일로이가 정말 눈앞에 서 있었다.

"에일로이? 어쩐 일이야? 쉬러 간 거 아니었어?"

그녀는 낮에 마지막 전투 전 상태를 점검하겠다며 첨탑과 메리디언 주위를 둘러보러 들렀었다. 중요한 싸움을 앞두고 모두들 충분히 휴식을 취하라는 인사와 함께, 무슨 일이 있으면 메리디언에 있는 자신의 거처로 찾아오라고 했었다. 그는 감히 메리디언에 발을 들일 엄두가 나지 않아 다른 노라 일행들과 함께 첨탑 앞에 야영지를 꾸렸다. 날이 밝으면 다시 순찰을 도는 그녀와 마주칠 거라 생각했는데 이렇게 늦은 밤중에 에일로이가 찾아올 줄은 몰랐었다.

"곧 가야지. 그 전에 너를 만나면 묻고 싶은게 있었거든. 들어가도 돼?"

대답을 듣기도 전에 이미 천막 안으로 몸을 들인 에일로이는 거의 꺼져가던 기름등을 다시 밝혔다. 바를은 두 사람이 함께 있기엔 천막이 너무 좁다는 생각과, 어쩐지 숨 쉬기가 조금 불편해진 것 같다는 생각을 했다.

"네가 모르는 걸 내가 알고 있을 지는 모르겠지만 도움이 된다면 얼마든지. 무슨 일이야?"

"바를, 네 얼굴의 파란 문양은 소나님과 같은 모양이지? 그건 같은 가족임을 표시하는 거야? 잘 기억은 나지 않지만 발라...도 비슷한 형태였던 것 같은데."

에일로이는 예상치 못한 질문을 던져왔다. 발라의 언급에 잠시 어색함이 스쳐갔지만 이내 호기심이 일었다. 그의 얼굴문양? 바를은 이제는 피부나 마찬가지로 익숙하게 오른 눈 위를 덮고 있는 푸른 문양에 손을 올렸다.

"맞아. 정확히는 내가 소나님의 피를 물려받았다는 표시지. 어머니에게서 자식에게로 물려주기도 하고, 어떤 표식은 특정한 지위를 나타내기도 하는데, 보통은 부모와 비슷한 일을 물려받다보니 문양 자체가 혈통이자 지위를 나타낼 때도 있어."

그렇기에, 사실 에일로이의 맨얼굴은 그 자체로 추방자의 증거였다. 추방자들 중 많은 이들이 더이상 노라에 속하지 않음에도 불구하고 물려받은 얼굴문양을 계속 얼굴에 그렸지만, 에일로이에겐 그 문양을 물려줄 엄마가 존재하지 않았다. 노라에게 가장 심한 욕이 '어미 없는 녀석'이라는 것과 맞물려, 에일로이의 맨얼굴은 그녀가 다른 노라와 다르다는 표시나 다름없었다.

"로스트가 나에게 알려주지 않은 것도 당연하구나. 그는 내 아버지일 수는 있어도, 어머니일 수는 없으니까...정말 고지식한 분이었거든."

헛웃음을 흘리는 에일로이의 눈 위로 그리움이 스쳐갔다. 바를은 소나가 에일로이의 보호자, 로스트에 대해 말하는 것을 들은 적이 있었다. 누구도 그가 추방자가 된 이유를 알지 못했지만, 결코 명예를 잃을만한 행동을 할 사람은 아니었다고. 그 어느 용사보다도 노라의 명예와 규율을 따르는 이였다고 했다. 그리고 분명, 에일로이에게는 좋은 보호자이자 아버지였겠지.

바를은 말을 마치고 생각에 잠긴 에일로이를 바라봤다. 결전을 앞두고 찾아와 던지기엔 너무 사소한 질문이었다. 분명 더 할말이 있을 것 같은데, 그녀는 어쩐지 망설이는 태도였다. 바를과 눈을 마주치고도 쉽게 입을 열지 못하는 에일로이의 태도가 생경했다.

"달리 더 궁금한 게 있어? 뭐든 대답해줄게."

"아니, 질문은 아니고...바를, 부탁이 있어."

사뭇 진지한 표정에는 긴장감이 섞여 있었다. 바를은 그녀가 부탁한다면 자신의 목숨이라도 내어줄 수 있었다. 그걸 위해 메리디언까지 오지 않았던가. 하지만 정작 에일로이가 입을 열었을 때, 그 부탁은 전혀 생각지도 못한 내용이었다.

"내 얼굴에 로스트의 문양을 그려줘."

에일로이의 눈빛이 흔들렸다. 그의 이름을 입에 담는 것만으로도 두 눈 위에 그리움, 후회, 고통 같은 감정이 스쳐갔다. 바를은 그녀의 부탁을 천천히 곱씹었다. 규율 상 옳지 않은 일이었다. 그, 로스트가 어떤 문양을 얼굴에 하고 있었든 간에, 에일로이는 그의 친자식도 아니었고, 그는 남성이기에 자식에게 문양을 물려줄 수 없었다. 소나나 대족장 누구라도, 그리고 들은 바에 따르면 로스트 본인조차도 에일로이의 부탁을 단칼에 거절했을 게 눈에 선했다.

"나는 그를 본 적이 없어. 어떤 문양이었는지 기억해?"

하지만 바를은 그 모든 고루한 반대의견을 머릿 속에서 묵살했다. 이건 에일로이와 그 두 사람만의 문제였다. 그리고 말했듯이 바를은, 그녀의 부탁이라면 썬더죠의 머리깃을 뽑아오라 해도 거절할 수 없을 터였다. 굳이 거절해야 한다는 생각도 들지 않았고.

"응, 색깔은 네 것보다 좀 더 진했고, 형태는..."

작은 나뭇가지로 바닥을 긁어 그려내는 모양은 바를도 처음 보는 모양이었다. 로스트의 어머니의 것일 수도, 그가 가졌던 지위를 나타내는 것일 수도 있었다. 하지만 그 의미가 중요한 것은 아니었다.

바를은 소지품을 뒤져 그가 늘 들고다니는 푸른 안료를 꺼냈다. 무른 점토에 나무열매와 색을 내는 돌을 갈아넣어 만드는 이 안료는 노라 일원이라면 누구나 스스로 만들어서 지참하는 것이었다. 에일로이는 반들반들한 나무통을 신기해하는 눈으로 바라봤다. 손가락 끝에 조금 묻혀 비벼보고는 끈적한 느낌에 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"이래서 쉽게 안 지워지는구나. 얼마나 자주 그려?"

"크게 더러워지거나 문질러 지우지 않는한 가끔 덧칠하는 게 전부야. 좀 더 진한 색을 내려면 어디보자..."

바를은 붉은 빛이 도는 마른 나무열매를 꺼내 손으로 부숴 가루를 냈다. 조금 덜어낸 염료에 붉은 가루가 섞이자 푸른색에서 청보라빛으로 색이 짙어졌다. 에일로이는 만족한 듯 고개를 끄덕이곤 무릎걸음으로 그에게 좀 더 다가왔다. 숨결이 느껴질만큼 가까운 거리에 바를은 다시 심장이 빨리 뛰는 것을 느꼈다. 눈을 감고 얼굴을 내민 에일로이의 뺨 위로 염료를 묻힌 바를의 손가락이 가까워졌다.

왼쪽 뺨 위에 가로로 길게, 그리고 오른쪽 이마에서 눈썹 바로 위까지 아래로. 그가 어릴 땐 소나가 그에게 문양을 그려줬고, 조금 더 크고 나서는 그가 발라의 얼굴에 문양을 그리곤 했다. 발라는 금세 스스로 얼굴에 그릴 수 있게 되어 이렇게 누군가의 얼굴에 손을 대는 일은 굉장히 오랜만이었다. 그의 손이 떨리는 것을 에일로이도 느꼈겠지만 그녀는 내색하지 않았다. 손끝이 닿을 때마다 감은 눈 위로 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨렸다. 아마 그녀에게도 누군가가 이렇게 닿는 일은 낯설 것이라는 생각이 들었다. 이마 위로 세 개의 선, 그리고 눈가를 따라 뺨까지 둥글게 이어지는 마무리. 길지 않은 시간이 영겁 같이 느껴졌다. 마지막 획을 그리고나서, 참고 있던 줄도 모르던 숨을 길게 내쉬었다.

"다 됐어. 혹시 거울이 있으면 확인하면 좋을 텐데."

그에겐 자신의 얼굴을 확인할 일이란 게 따로 없었고, 간혹 구리나 철판을 반들반들하게 닦아서 거울로 들고 다니는 이들도 있었지만 바를은 따로 가진 게 없었다. 에일로이는 고개를 저었다.

"이따 돌아가서 확인하면 돼. 굉장히...어색한 느낌이다. 좀 답답하기도 하고. 익숙해지면 괜찮을까?"

조금 거리를 두고 보자, 새로워진 에일로이의 얼굴이 그제야 눈에 들어왔다. 늘 보아오던 친숙한 얼굴 위로, 그에게 익숙한 푸른색 문양이 어우러진 모습은 그 때문에 오히려 더 낯설었다. 말라가는 문양 위를 손끝으로 훑어보며 그 낯선 느낌에 에일로이가 가볍게 웃음을 터뜨렸다..

"곧 익숙해질 거야. 나중에 염료 만드는 법도 가르쳐줄게. 잘 어울려, 에일로이. 분명 네 보호자, 로스트도 지금의 너를 보면 자랑스러워할 거야."

"고마워. 정말...네가 아니었으면 누구에게도 부탁할 수 없었을 거야."

에일로이는 진심어린 눈으로 바를에게 감사를 표했다. 천막을 나서 돌아선 그녀의 옆모습은 결전을 준비하는 당당한 노라 용사의 모습이었다.

"바를, 나는 내일, 로스트를 위해서 싸울 거야. 그가 길러낸 어미없는 추방자 아이가 어떻게 금속 악마를 물리치고 사람들을 지켜내는지, 그에게 보여줄 거야."

바를은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 적들을 물리친 그녀의 얼굴 위에는 그녀의 아버지의 이름이 새겨져 있을 것이다. 그 어떤 노라도 그 이름 앞에 불명예나 추문을 감히 입에 올리지 못할 것이다. 꺼져가는 모닥불 너머로 사라지는 에일로이를 배웅하고 천막으로 돌아온 바를은 그 밤, 어둠 속에 누워 에일로이를 통해서 본 그녀의 아버지, 로스트의 이름을 조용히 속삭여보았다.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3에 한국어 연성이 거의 없는 건 알지만 혹시라도 있을 한국어 독자분들이 있으면 좋겠네요  
> 노라의 얼굴 문양에 대한 내용은 헤드캐논입니다


End file.
